


I Love Your Hands

by hijimayo



Series: My Hands, Your Hands [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijimayo/pseuds/hijimayo
Summary: Sanji had always loved the swordsman's hands.





	1. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro's first date.

**1\. The right hand where electricity flow through his entire body when he first held it**

 

**-**

 

It was a windy night with no one but the two of them walking beside the road. Sanji had forgotten to bring his favourite double-breasted coat along with him considering it was still a warm evening when he first went out.

They went to a simple Chinese restaurant for dinner and if Sanji was being honest, he could cook better than whoever was trying to kill him with the saltiest fish he had ever tasted. Though he still finished his food as to pay respect as a he himself was a chef.

He too made a mental note to himself that this would be the last time he visited this place.

To Sanji's surprise, the other man looked like he was enjoying his time eating. The usual frown, gone for once; instead replaced with slightly raised eyebrows, looking at him. Their conversation included bickering and a lot more arguing that day.

 

 

When the mirage of colours of the sunset slowly faded into the dark welcoming the night sky, they decided to walk to Sanji's apartment. _Just a few blocks away_ was what Sanji stated as he stubbed his last cigarette onto the ashtray provided above the bin. He soon regretted that idea when an icy blast of wind cut him through the bone out of nowhere. Shuddering, he still managed to keep up Zoro's pace and squeezed out some words from his lips to engage another talk.

It must be the way his lips were kind of trembling and a sneeze that escaped from his nose and mouth, the swordsman slid an arm on his shoulders, then pulled him from behind, exchanging their positions so Zoro's left was the busier than ever traffic and his right was the freezing cook.

His right arm was now landed on Sanji's shoulders. Earning a look from the blonde, Zoro immediately explained, "It's warmer on the inside. No wind and all."

"Didn't know you could be such a gent."

"I always try my best."

He almost felt disappointed when he felt the warmth on his shoulder replaced with the cold wind. The rest of their journey was accompanied by nothing but the sound of car engines roaring and annoying honkings.

_How romantic._

This was not the perfect date he had had in mind.

His definition of a perfect date was a stunning and deliciously cooked dish put together with wine, beer or however his date preferred. Then a walk would be nice, which was what he suggested in this case but not in this kind of weather. The surroundings had to be well-lit and pleasing, to ensure the other's safety and to lighten the mood. A kiss on the cheek would be perfect at the end of the day.

Well, this date of his just went _poof_ because of the shitty job he was working on right now. Seriously, a sous chef to a fucking waiter? Talk about a downgrade. Yes, he was paid well enough to cover his bills and stuff but at what cost? Inconsistent working hours, rich assholes as customers and an insufferable manager.

A last-minute date was the best he could've asked for with a job like his. He would've cooked for Zoro if he hadn't forgotten to clean up the mess in his apartment. Sanji didn't want him to see piles of cooking recipes scattered all around the living room together with bills; paid and unpaid, and a clean kitchen which looked totally out of place.

He had scared away Angelica, his former date before. An old tactic, a fake phone call to walk out on a date:

_-Sorry, my grandma died. I have to go!_

Sanji still remembered the words followed as soon as she walked out from his room, loud sound of her heels clattering echoed along the hallway as she made her way towards the lift:

_-Oh my God thank you, Jess! I owe you one._

That really hurt Sanji.

However, the unhappy thought vanished as soon as he felt a rough surface in contact with his left palm, bringing him back to the present. Looking down, he saw a hand on his, clasping firmly with heat radiated from it. A secret glance stole from the cook, he saw a faint blush on the green-haired's cheeks.

Zoro's eyes were still looking straight, gaze fixated on where they were heading and the knots on Sanji's stomach tighten. Few centimetres apart, Sanji could see the tint of pink on his tanned skin that clashed with his wild green hair. He too noticed the visible freckles placed right beside his sideburn. _Cute_.

Just when he thought the very man beside him couldn't get any more beautiful, he was wrong, _so_ wrong.

A lopsided grin spread across his face as he eyed the cook from sideways, tilting his head to face him before letting out a chuckle. Sanji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Fuck, I want to take a picture of him and frame it right now._

They continued the hand-holding, with more and more swaying – though Sanji was the one who was swinging their hands playfully – as they walked in a comfortable silence, with a smile on both of their faces.

Whether it was because of his ice-cold hand that the grip felt extremely warm between their hands (and his heart) at that particular cool night or how the swordsman rubbed their hands together with his, exhaling hot breath on them every one minute or two, creating some heat, Sanji didn't know and didn't care.

All he knew was to give Zoro's hand a light squeeze and slowed down his footsteps more than before, preventing the night from ending too quickly.

 

 

The date wasn't perfect but he made it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last updated: 29/12/18


	2. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji was having a nightmare and a terrible day.

**2\. The left hand that held his waist tightly**

 

**-**

 

Another sleepless night full with horrible nightmares from the past haunted Sanji, taking away his precious slumber time.

Hunger, starvation and just a tiny step closer to death. It was terrifying, even for a 23-year-old Sanji. It happened several times in months but none was as painful and dreaded as this one.

It was so real, _too_ real.

He woke up with dry lips and an empty stomach and Sanji wished it was because he skipped dinner the night before but not by some stupid dream. He couldn't brush it off like it's nothing compared to usual; watching Youtube videos aimlessly until fatigue slowly catch up to him instead he went to grab a snack from the fridge and collapsed back onto his bed, mind and mouth focussing on the taste of the chocolate as he drifted back to sleep.

Suffering from sleep deprivation, today's customers looked more irritating, even for the ladies and that was saying a lot for the blonde waiter. Right now, he was resisting the urge to pour the hot prawn soup over the customer, Mr Spandam: the man with greasy grey hair laying flatly on his jaws with an overly big round nose which only worsened his poor features and a huge mouth that nothing good would ever come out from it. Judging by his appearance, Sanji assumed the boastful middle-aged man was rich. He was wearing a purple Armani tux and a pair of newly polished loafers. A fat wallet placed on the right side and a set of car keys on the left of the table. The gold tooth did not go unnoticed by people as his mouth opened wide, spitting venom loudly and shamelessly. Apart from the chewing out loud and complaints about the food, he kept on nagging about the price and actually had the audacity to ask for a discount, in a fucking high-class restaurant and Sanji wondered how wonderful it would felt to have his knuckles landed on his face.

_Was it really that hard to shut the fuck up and eat?_

The stingy customer then stood up after paying, stomping loudly to the entrance without leaving any tips. When Sanji was cleaning the table, he saw the unfinished chocolate lava together with a half-drunk Merlot and a bent wet toothpick. He almost had an aneurysm right there and then and maybe, just _maybe_ , he might've collected the plates more violent than usual.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sanji, it's your turn to do today's cleaning up!" His co-worker - which he didn't even bother to remember his name of - shouted from the back door as he vamoosed the restaurant with another reminder: please remember to turn off the lights. As if he'd forget, it was never anyone's turn anyway. Being a newcomer really did suck. Sanji had to do everything by himself, even miscellaneous work like rearranging and rechecking food supplies. Didn't they have someone to do that? He was also the one who took the blame on all mistakes everytime as his other colleagues just went dead silent.

Pent-up anger and stress only made him finish his cigarettes quickly than usual. He loosened his tie and placed it with his coat on top of the nearest table. Sliding close the balcony doors, he then headed to the kitchen lackadaisically.

The first time when he first stepped into the kitchen, he was expecting silver cutlery, shiny floor tiles and white plates placed neatly on the rack like how all three stars rated restaurants' kitchen should be. However, he was greeted by Satan's kitchen. Dirty plates accumulated in the sink; wet, dirty footprints smeared across the marble tiles and the pokey corners that couldn't even fit two people. Sanji found the sight of it, hard to breath, hard to believe. Weeks passed as he slowly learnt how to get used to the ghastly-looking kitchen. 

Checking the clock, Sanji wasted no time to move his feet and grabbed the cleaning items from the storeroom while cursing under his breath the entire time. 

 

 

-

 

 

_My head's spinning and I'm gonna die._

By the time Sanji had finished his job, it was nearly midnight. There was a constant thumping on both of his temples and his legs were trembling. Fuck, he needed his bed so bad.

A flash of green came into his vision as he tripped over his own leg, falling gracefully from the flight of steps. He felt his forehead knocked something hard and he let out an involuntary _ah_. A slow realisation hit him as he felt something moving: the rising of not only his chest but also the other's, which drew deep long breaths from the both of them, that he bumped into a person.

The person he knew all too well just alone from the sweat and scent, the weight of his hands that felt just right on his waist, the man who he spilt his entire backstory to; who he fell in love with:

"Zo-"

"You look like crap," interrupted Zoro. The voice made Sanji lifted his head carefully; still feeling dizzy from the fall and took a good look at the man's face. Concerned eyes with that deep crease between the long eyebrows and that pair of delicious lips still parted ever so slightly. He was wearing his usual white tee and a pair of jeans that hugged his muscles tightly.

God, had he missed him.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

"Fuck you, I almost died." Sanji blurted as he grabbed Zoro's shoulders so tight as his knuckles turned white to steady himself on the ground. A smile slowly made its way up to the other man's face as Sanji felt a tad of heat on his forehead.

"I've missed you," Zoro whispered, lips still lingered on his skin then another kiss was planted on his hair. "Are you alright? You look tired."

This was so unfair. How could Zoro do this to Sanji's fragile heart?

 _Goddamnit_ , since when did Zoro become the sappy one in their relationship?

"Nothing new, had the morning and night shift today," Sanji removed his hands carefully, interlocked his fingers and secured them behind Zoro's neck. "Customer caused a ruckus, pain-in-the-ass."

"Still having nightmares?" He distanced himself, giving space for each other to lock their gazes together. Sanji hesitated for a second before nodded, face trying to look as expressionless as possible. The bigger man let go one of his hand; it went up to caress the blonde's cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let himself go, feeling relaxed for the first time today. Zoro's thumb was brushing just below his eyes like he was trying to lighten his eye bags and his pinky was tickling his jaw.

"Let me stay the night."

"Huh?"

"Me. You. Sleep. Together." Zoro pointed his index finger back and forth between the two of them. "Any problem with that?"

Sanji tilted his head back and contemplating a little about the idea of it. A few seconds passed as he pulled him into a passionate kiss which was gladly returned to replace his answer. He did not question why Zoro felt the need to do that because he understood.

He understood why the left hand never left his waist when they walked back home or when they were in bed. He understood why Zoro wanted to stay for the night, constantly muttering sweet nothings into his ear or even sung him his favourite song until he fell asleep.

 

He understood very well because the next day, he woke up without being interrupted by his bedtime demons but the loud snores from his lover beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot more talking from the two of them in the next chapter and of course, fluff. I also feel like writing a heavier themed chapter in the future but the idea of it is going nowhere at the moment since school is starting in less than a week zzz 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!!


	3. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro talked about the lines on Sanji's palm but Sanji knew better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE FINALLY UPDATED PHEW!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, as always, school's being a bitch and the teachers weren't kind enough to lessen our assignments D:

**3\. The fingers brushing over Sanji's palms**

 

-

 

"Stop that, it's ticklish," defended Sanji, but he knew it was no use. Zoro was still tracing across his left palm which was gripped tightly with his long-calloused fingers. He heard the green-haired man humming, staring softly at his hand.

_Crap, why the hell am I jealous of my own hand?_

"You know, the palmar flexion creases mean something."

Sanji put down the book he was reading on his lap and took off his glasses with his free hand, putting them on the coffee table in front of him. He then leaned back to the couch and shifted his seat for better comfort. He felt Zoro's weight pressing against his shoulder, heat slowly seeping through his body and realized the man was waiting for his answer:

"English, please."

"These lines on your palms, they have their own significance." A slide went across his palm and ended at the end of his wrist, earning a reaction from Sanji. He twisted his hand and rubbed his wrist against Zoro's denim jeans to ease the ticklishness.

"For example, this line, the first one, it's called the heart line; it reflects your heart and feeling." Zoro continued as he twisted back his hand. His thumb brushed lightly against the curve line, causing Sanji to flinch a little.

"Hmm, if it starts right below the middle finger it means you're the selfish one in your relationship in which, thankfully yours is not."

"What the fuck. You believe in stuff like this?" Sanji replied with a mock tone, his gaze met Zoro's.

"Let's see, yours stretches down from your index finger, you're picky when it comes to love." Zoro ignored his last statement and glanced sideways looking at the cook. "Guess I'm lucky, huh?" This made Sanji let out a huff while rolling his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"This short one is called the head line, it represents your brain and stuff like that. A short and deep one means you're practical and doesn't have the memory of a goldfish. Sensible, too." Zoro continued as his fingers kept retracing the lines over and over again. "Ah, the life line, a simple explanation: it defines your strength, vitality and prosperity...something like that."

"Seeing how you smoke at least half a pack every day, make sense that yours ain't long and deep; it means good health." With that, Zoro managed to earn a scoff and narrowed eyes from Sanji.

"Fortunately, like your eyebrows, it is curvy and curvy is...good. Means an abundance of energy." A slow smile appeared to the other man's face, grey pupils staring sharply at the blue ones and Sanji couldn't help but mirror his face. Ball of heat steadily rising at the pit of his stomach. _Not good._

"Last but not least, the fate line," Zoro paused with a troubled expression: the face he pulled only when he was trying to read maps. He pulled his hand closer to his face and examined even more carefully.

He freed his hand from Zoro's grip and examined it himself. Three visible lines with a few purple bruises right below the wrists where he injured himself - when he stubbornly insisted on carrying the heavy kitchen equipment without any help - back at his apartment. Other than that, there was nothing.

"What, is it really that important?" Sanji closed his fingers turning into a fist then opened up again. He repeated the action for a while due to his stiff fingers and itchy palm from all the rubbing. He watched as the blood rushing from the blood vessels steadily, spreading all over his entire hand from white to pink-red.

"No, not really no." Zoro retook his hand but with a tighter grip this time. "As the name suggested, the fate line represents your fortune, success, and vocation in life."

"Oh."

The two of them stared at each other for a short while. Silence slowly crept into the living room, the air stiffened and heavier as seconds passed by and everything was too quiet for Sanji's liking. His hearing suddenly hyper-focused: he could hear the footsteps outside, possibly the neighbours', leaves from the tree rustling noisily by the balcony and Zoro's consistent breathing.

A chuckle snapped him back to focus, suddenly aware of the other's presence. Zoro shook his head, still smiling and dragged him closer by Sanji's thighs and placed them on his lap. Sanji felt his cheeks redden and he was certain that his face was florid. "Not everyone has the fate line."

"Though not having a fate line doesn't mean you're not going to be successful in the future. Lack of opportunities perhaps, well that's what she said last time." Zoro scratched the back of his head with one of his eyebrows lifted, trying to remember something.

"She?"

"Yeah, the one we met at the bar last week. Tarot-card Russian girl, remember?"

"She has a beautiful name, asshole." Of course he remembered Robin, the woman with her exotic skin and piercing dark blue eyes that were impossible for anyone to forget.

"Whatever," muttered Zoro into Sanji's ear, voice low and his hands went back to Sanji's palm. "It too indicates that you change from job to job a lot due to your careless character and you'll have to create your own chances in life."

" _Thanks_ ," replied Sanji with the spite of sarcasm.

"But who doesn't do that? Things don't just fall from the sky and handed to you easily. Everyone has to chase their own dreams, create their own opportunities." He paused. "I mean... it's your fate, your damn life so you are the one who's in control."

"Hmm...much better," replied Sanji in satisfaction as he laid his head back onto the crook of Zoro's neck with a grin plastered on his face, showing his teeth.

None of them had spoken until Sanji felt his hands no longer held. Zoro's hands had travelled down on his back and started rubbing small and soothing circles, like what Zoro always did before things got heated.

 

_Fucking foreplaying._

 

A snicker escaped Sanji's lips as he nipped Zoro's neck lightly, which took the other off guard.

"Cook."

Sanji knew that husky voice; that particular voice only used when they were in the bedroom (or bathroom), doing things involving the both of them panting and moaning, leaving with bite and bruises on their skins.

Without another word, Sanji stood up from Zoro's lap swiftly and put away the book - that didn't seem that interesting anymore - beside his glasses. He purposely took off this 'gentlecook' t-shirt agonisingly slow, feeling the friction caused by the fabric against his skin. The cold air sent shivers down Sanji's spine and he didn't care because the look on Zoro's face was definitely worth it. His face was nothing but smug, a smirk hanging proudly on his lips and his eyes were darting hungrily at his lover from the bottom to the top. Sanji could almost read between the lines as if he was saying:

_I could undress you with my eyes_

Aware of the coil of heat inside of his stomach, he wasted no time and took off his jeans, leaving the living room with only his boxers and heading straight to the bedroom without looking back, followed by hurried footsteps from Zoro.

"I guess I'm staying here tonight," Sanji yelled loud enough for Zoro to hear. He was already laying on the bed with his limbs spread widely, inviting the man outside.

"You don't say," replied Zoro as he appeared into the room. Hands still grabbing his shirt, he slammed the door shut without tearing his eyes of the blonde.

 

* * *

 

 

The drawn curtains welcomed the morning light shone through the room, landed on Sanji's face. When he roused from his slumber, he was suddenly aware of the presence beside him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a strikingly bright green hair by his shoulder. Zoro's forehead was buried between both pillows and one of his shoulders was under Sanji while the other was on his bare stomach. Their legs were tangled underneath the sheets and everything became too hot in an instant.

Memories from last night flowing back to him like a waterfall; the rough hands that explored each other non-stop, kisses that lasted too long with their tongues and teeth fighting together, soft whimpers that came out as their bodies connected and the flash of white Sanji saw when they came at the same time. With a blush and a sheepish smile, Sanji pulled the sheets to cover half of his face, still recalling back to last night. It still surprised how incredible it felt to have sex with Zoro, how every time felt like the first and how he could never get tired of it.

A hand then came in contact with Sanji's, pulling the sheets down. Zoro yawned and somehow managed to muffle out a 'good morning'. His tilted his head so his right eye was staring at him. His expression was so soft and Sanji wanted to combust. This was the view he wanted to wake up to every day.

He slipped out his feet from the sheets and sat up clumsily, in need of a drink as his throat was feeling like the Sahara.

"Good morning to you too, ma-"

Sanji let out a yelp as he felt his body fell back to the soft mattress, heads spinning from the movement and an extremely horny-looking man on top of him. He wished he was just exaggerating the _horny-looking_  but with the lips licking and the grinding hips on his?

Zoro looked like a fucking sex god.

He took Sanji back by surprise as Zoro reached out his hand and caressed his face. His finger tips brushed his eyebrow that was not covered by his fringe lingeringly with tenderness, like he was touching a porcelain, so fragile and delicate.

 

_-Like your eyebrows, it is curvy and curvy is...good._

_-Means an abundance of energy._

 

_So unfair._

How could someone who could make his partner tremble with his sexual prowess seconds ago, looking at him with such fondness, so full of love like a goddamn puppy? Sanji did not understand.

"Round two?"

 

Technically, it was going to be the fourth but Sanji didn't correct him. His thirst for water long gone, replaced by something else; something much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(^o^)/ Thanks for reading!


End file.
